Rejection
by mebmarker
Summary: Eventually, James gets creative at asking Lily out, and Lily gets creative at rejecting him--until she falls for him. First chapter's the worst. Don't judge by it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**6****th**** Year**

**Lily POV**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Harry Potter, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, etc. But you already knew that, didn't you? **

The sun speckled my face as I threw back my head. My eyes were closed as I walked across the courtyard. I opened my eyes for just a moment, and wished I hadn't. James Potter sat near the wall, tipping backwards on a metal chair. He was preoccupied with that stupid snitch, and hadn't noticed me yet. Maybe, just maybe, I'd get lucky. Letting my hair fall in front of my face and clutching my books closer to my chest, I quickened my step. _Please, please, please! Don't notice me!_

"Evans!" _Crap!_ "Hey Evans, slow down!" He didn't need me to slow down; it was only a matter of seconds before he was standing in front of me, walking backwards. "Hey, Evans," he grinned. His stupid smug smile on his stupid smug face was twice as large on one side. Stupid Potter. Stupid brain that couldn't come up with anything more original to say than "stupid."

"Potter," I nodded and averted my eyes.

"Hogsmeade this weekend?" His stupid grin widened and he ran his hand through his hair.

"No," I said as I stared up at him, eyes wide open. It pained me to look at his grin. This grin didn't falter when I spoke. My answer didn't surprise him. This was daily routine.

"And, my dear Evans, might I enquire why not?" his eyes mimicked mine as he stared down at me, blinking repeatedly and feigning curiosity.

"Potter, listen carefully. Never, ever, use put the word "dear" in front of my name!" I poked my wand at his chest before stomping past him.

"Got it, Evans!" he called after me. "I'll take it to heart next time!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw him run his hand through his hair and grin. _He looks like he might pat himself on the back_, I thought. Just then, Sirius popped out of a nearby bush and patted him on the back. Remus whacked him across the head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**6****th**** Year **

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: While Lily, James, and many in the Harry Potter world are my best friends, I did not create them and do not own them. **

I was smiling to myself as I walked down the corridor, positive I had just aced that charms test. An arm was suddenly thrown out in front of me. Potter was obstructing the entire hall. "Can I get through, Potter?" I set my jaw in dissatisfaction.

"Evans," he winked. "You're looking quite pretty today, just as you do every day might I add."

"Thanks, Potter," I sighed and tried to work around him. "You don't look so bad yourself. Can you move?"

"You, you think I'm pretty?" he glowed and fanned himself as if he'd just won a beauty contest. This required the removal of his arm from the wall.

"Oh, bug off!" I muttered and pushed past him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**6****th**** Year**

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. I don't even own a copy of any of the books. I borrowed those from my brother. **

Most interesting thing that had happened it History of Magic so far: a new discovery! If I make my lips into an "O" and blow at the stray piece of hair in front of my head, it moves to the right. If I let my mouth drop open, it blows to the left!

My head almost crashed to the desk when something hit the arm that was supporting it. Startled, I glanced around for the note. A ripped piece of parchment with a crisp fold down the center lay at my feet. I dropped my quill next to it and scooped both up. It read:

_**Hey Evans, meet me at the astronomy tower tonight? An evening with me trumps evening preoccupied with your hair. But is there anything I'm not more interesting than? –James**_

_Sickening_! I scribbled on the paper:

_Potter, I am so very… sorry, to inform you that I have plans tonight. I hope you'll understand. –Lily _

The paper flew from my desk. As soon as he had seen me set my quill down, he had eagerly charmed it across the classroom towards himself. I rolled my eyes, and attempted to take some notes. I felt something ruffle my hair against my neck. _Oh, sugar. Potter!_

"I'm curious," he whispered in my ear, "_What_ is more interesting than a date with me?"

I hoped my hair hit him as I flipped around to view his perpetually grinning face. "I was planning on arranging my hair bands in color order," I snapped out the most boring thing I'd ever seen a girl in my dorm do.

Miraculously, his grin faded. Into confusion. "What the blazes is a hair band?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**6****th**** Year**

**Lily's POV **

**Disclaimer: You may have heard about this person named JK Rowling. Well, she created Harry Potter world… just in case you didn't already know that. **

I set my parchment and quill on my nightstand. Since Abby and the other girls in my dorm were out about the castle, I had spent the evening writing profusely. Alright, so maybe I had also organized my hair bands. Laying back on my bed, I beheld my ink stained fingers in satisfaction.

"Why Evans," a suave voice floated to my ears from the doorway. Potter. "Fancy meeting you here. Perhaps we could meet here again. Next week maybe?" He wasn't an idiot; he stayed safely below the last step of the stairwell.

"Potter, I don't want to deal with you know. Could you just leave _now_ and speed up the entire process considerably?"

"Now why would I want to do that, Evans?" he leaned forward, supporting himself by the railing but not crossing the boundary with his feet. "This is quality conversation time! You have no Abby to assist you in telling my to bugger off. And I, in turn, have no Sirius to assist me in making a prat of myself. It's a win-win situation!"

"You need no assistance, I'm not winning anything. I'm in a position causing me to question my previous beliefs about magical manslaughter. It sounds pretty decent in my current situation."

"Aw, don't talk that way, baby," James grinned. He barely blinked before my wand was poised at his throat with my intention clear.

"Call me 'baby' again," I hissed, "And all of my morals will be gone along with your living presence at this school."

"All right," he smiled. I turned away from him and began my brushing my hair. Potter did not appear to be leaving any time soon.

"Nice place you got here," he speculated. "Right bit neater than the Gryffindor boys' dorm. I think Sirius's stuff is multiplying or something. Takes over the whole place. Must be breeding…" I was alerted to his discovery by his sudden silence. James's gaze had fallen on my rainbow ordered hair bands.

"Bloody hell, you were serious…" he laughed. My shoe hit him squarely in the chest as he stumbled backwards down the stairs.

"Hey, Evans!" he called as he lay flat on his back. "Nice arm you got there! Ever considered Quidditch? We got a spot on the team as a—

My left shoe landed right in the pit of his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**6****th**** Year**

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: I'm one of the few people who bothers to write these once, let alone every chapter, but when J, as I like to call her, gets angry that you did not give her credit… oh you'll be sorry. (Cue maniacal laughter)**

**A/N: Sorry if this is ruining anything, but yes, Lily will say "yes" by the last chapter. James will "deflate" first, though. I mean, she has to say yes if Harry's ever going to come to exist. **

"You know," Abby whispered at breakfast, "he's kind of cute."

"Potter?" I gagged on my toast.

"Yeah. And Sirius, Remus, the whole lot of them."

"I know," I dropped my voice mysteriously and leaned close to her at my right. "That Peter Pettigrew just sends me _swooning_."

"Oh, shut up!" she jabbed my side as I giggled. "But really, the rest of them are." She paused and suddenly asked, "You think I got a shot with Sirius?"

"If you want me to be honest, then I will. If you didn't want honesty, you asked the wrong person. I think you could have Sirius in a second if you wanted to—you're beautiful—but I don't see why you would _want_ a shot with him. He thinks he's the hottest thing since sliced bread."

"What's that supposed to mean? Sliced bread? Sliced bread isn't even necessarily hot! That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say Lily Evans. Even weirder than the one about the birds and the stone."

"Never mind," I smiled and focused on my toast as Abby continued to ponder the absurdity that is sliced bread. My eyes shifted over to Potter and his friends. They all hunched over a single sheet of parchment in the center of the table that looked like a map of sorts. Their whispers were excited and mischievous. Potter kept running his hand through his hair. I was in the process of rolling my eyes when he noticed me. The arrogant git winked at me and grinned.

Abby had noticed the encounter. "Why won't you just go out with him?"

"Why should I go out with him?" I scoffed.

"Number one, he's gorgeous. There's really no way around that one. He's smart. Can't really deny that one either. Funny too. Four, the boy's head over heels for you. It's blatantly obvious. And as hard as it is to see sometimes, he can be really sweet."

"There's a much longer list of reasons why I _shouldn't_ want to go out with him."

"And what are those, Evans?" Potter sat down on the bench next to me. How _did_ he do that? _Why_ did he do that? How could I get him to _stop_?

"I've told you before why I despise you. You just seem to ignore everything negative sent in your direction."

"Can't hurt to try it again. Maybe something will get through this thick skull. Have at it, Evans." He shifted uncomfortably close to me.

"Potter, there are a lot of things I don't like about you. We'll start with the basics. You are extremely persistent, to the point of a creepy stalker, with no respect for my wishes to be left alone. The second thing I have to say is that you enjoy putting your talent to waste. Oh, yes, I know there's talent in there. But you haven't done anything useful with it that I can see. Next, the world is not your playground, Potter, and you cannot hex people for fun. Other people's pain should not be a source of amusement—that's just sick.  
"The thing I hate the most about you is that you can be extremely sweet. Don't smile like that you little twit. I'm not finished. You can be extremely sweet, but you are too busy being an arrogant little berk to show people how kind and sensitive you can be. You are obsessed with winning and showing off because you like your ego stroked. On the same note, you should not be grinning right now—though I am not surprised because trying to hurt your ego is like trying to destroy Jupiter with a paperclip."

We were both standing by this time, and I'd nearly broken my own finger while poking his chest. Turing on my heels, I marched towards charm's class.

"You're still grinning," Abby said to him as I left.

"She likes me," he shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**6****th**** Year **

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: E-cookies to whoever reads this. P.S. I didn't invent Harry Potter world and intend no copyright infringement. **

The common room was crazy loud. Gryffindor had beaten the Slytherins in a come from behind victory, and McGonagall had given the go-ahead on a party. I'd just spent the past hour listening to Abby debate with herself whether or not to talk to Sirius.

Abby had finally ventured across the room after my minor explosion: "Blimey, you don't have to _propose_ to him just go say hello!" I wasn't really in the mood to party, so I curled myself up into a corner of the couch with my newest novel. Several second years were playing Exploding Snap and seemed dangerously close to blowing someone up, so I kept one eye trained on them until my book captured me.

_And suddenly, my arms and legs didn't feel like jelly anymore. Instead, I felt electrified—as if I really had been struck be lightening… only better. Much, much better. Because you couldn't wrap your arms around lightening. Or feel lightning's heart skip a beat beneath yours. Or taste the coffee he'd had to drink earlier, or smell the nice clean scent of his shirt. I could do all these things with Will, and did… _

_Including press myself as close to him as I possibly could, and not just because I was so cold, after all that rain. Also to prove to myself that he was alive. _Alive_. _

_And he was kissing me._

_And seemed to like kissing me. Very, very much. _

_Sigh_. BANG! I jumped in the air as I retained the ball I'd formed around my book. The second years had succeeded in blowing off several eyebrows.

"Alright, that's enough! No more doing anything that could blow anybody up!" I hadn't told them off. I was still shaking a little bit from the fright. It was James who had scolded the kids. James, whose lap I had inadvertently jumped into at the explosion.

"Sorry," I mumbled and scooted back to my side of the couch.

"Don't be sorry, Evans. I was perfectly fine with it. You are welcome back any time you like." Maybe he had a lip problem. That grin was always plastered across his face.

"I'm thrilled," sarcasm drenched my voice. Obviously, James didn't get it.

"Really?" he popped up from his relaxed position and leaned forward.

"No."

"Oh," he seemed… disappointed? "So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? Next weekend?" The boy bounced back fast.

"You know, not really, Potter. I was going to catch up on some potions work," I gathered my things and headed towards the girls' dormitory.

"Evans, if you catch up anymore, the curve is going to be impossible."

"Well then I suggest you catch up too. Good night, Potter."

"Night, Lily."

**A/N: The passage is from Avalon High by Meg Cabot. Good book. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**End of 6****th**** Year**

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: I intend no copyright infringement—though how I would convince anybody of that if they decided to prosecute me, I really don't know. I mean, there's no way around calling what this copyright infringement. Though I give JKR credit. Maybe that'll help.  
**

**A/N: I'm sure you've notice I've run out of good material. I'll wrap up the story soon. Two more chapters after this maybe?**

I run into Potter daily. Most recently, my usual response had been to run, or if I was too slow, tell him to go cry in a hole. Never, never, never, before had I felt the urge to hide behind the draperies in the corridor upon hearing the approach of Potter. But I did. And I was. Behind the draperies. Apparently spying on James Potter.

Potter was talking to Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"Prongs, just get another girl to chase!" Sirius said. Oh yes, and they were talking about me.

Peter chimed in next. "Marlene sent you another love potion today. Moony accidentally took it. Had to get Slughorn to fix him up," Peter began laughing. "That's besides the point, though. Go after Marlene. Be a hell of a lot less work than Lily."

"He doesn't want just any girl, he wants Lily," Remus turned to James sympathetically. "Did you try acting maturely? At least in front of her? Calling her Lily perhaps?"

James nodded pathetically and started etching something into the stone windowsill with his wand.

"It doesn't matter what he does!" Sirius near shouted. "Evans is a sadistic little witch! She seems sweet and innocent, but oh no! It's like Satan dressed up as the tooth fairy! If you catch her off guard, God forbid it but she'll be nice and joke around. You think she'll stop reporting your every illegal hex to teachers, but WHAM! She remembers that little prefect badge on her chest and you have detention! Evil, I tell you! _Evil! EVIL_!"

"I like her, a lot. I, I ... love her," James muttered.

"Why, James? Why?" Sirius grabbed him and shook—kind of hard.

"She's pretty. And smart. And she doesn't take any crap from anybody." They nodded in agreement. "Her eyes get really intense when she reads, and her eyes sparkle when she laughs. When she yells her eyes blaze. If something's really bugging someone, she knows when to keep her mouth shut, and when to smile, just to say it's okay. She's in a better mood when her fingers are stained with ink. It means she's been writing. I bet she's a good writer. When she's in a bad mood, you'll see her a few hours later with paint on her forehead or her elbow. She oil paints when she's mad, then cleans the canvas by magic to destroy her art. She's not a very good painter. She doesn't talk to her sister any more, she told me so. But she still wears this little red heart on her charm bracelet. Her sister gave it to her when they were little. Ever seen her run? She's fast. Her hair goes crazy in the wind…" He stared of into space.

"She sounds like an angel," Peter said. "She isn't. Angels don't scream that much."

Potter suddenly interjected, "I thought she liked me. Sounds crazy right? The way she says she hates me. But I thought maybe she really did like me—or at least enjoyed yelling at me. Now she just sort of hides when she sees me coming. Kind of blew up my daydream, you know?" He sighed. "See you in the dormitory, guys. I'll be up in a minute."

So he had noticed that I had been hiding from him. Huh. He notices some things about someone other than himself. Well, from the sound of it, he noticed an awful lot about _me_. He kept etching in the windowsill as his friends headed toward Gryffindor tower. They kept glancing back at him, worried.

They disappeared and he kept scratching letters with his wand. Without looking up from his handiwork, he said, "So Lily, you still won't go out with me?"

"No," I whispered shakily, hiding behind my obviously failed attempt at concealment.

"Didn't think so. See you tomorrow, Lily." James followed after where his friends had gone. I stayed crouched in hiding until he was gone, mostly to cover my face. When, positive he was gone, I scampered toward the Gryffindor tower.

I made sure to avoid the windowsill, because I had a pretty good idea whose initials were next to his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Last Week of 6****th**** Year**

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing Fanfics, I would be writing the real thing. **

**A/N: This is the **_**LAST WEEK OF 6th YEAR**_** (since you probably didn't read the thing above.)**

I was in desperate need of studying and the tension in my dormitory was unbearable. Apparently Caroline and Abby both had it something terrible for Sirius and had taken to hexing each other in between Runes translations. Elle was amusing herself by hexing each of them in turn and allowing them to believe the other one did it. So Marlene decided to just glare at me just because she could, and she needed somebody to glare at.

That was why I was in the library. It seemed I wasn't the only one with the idea to study before exams. There were only two seats left. A table of Slytherins, including Severus, had a vacant seat. There was also an empty seat at a table with Sirius and James. I no longer spoke to Severus, and sitting amongst a gang of wanna-be-death-eaters was near suicidal for someone such as myself. These reasons prompted me to suck it up and walk towards Potter and Black.

The pep talk I gave myself on the way over was futile in calming my nerves. Though I had not jumped behind any draperies recently, I had high tailed it in the opposite direction at James's approach ever since that drapery incident. Actually, I hadn't spoken to Potter at all since then. Hoping they would not notice the addition to their party, I quietly slipped into the open seat by Potter.

Sirius noticed. His eyes widened and her nervously glanced towards his school bag and back to me. I watched his panic attack with curiosity, and came to the conclusion that I did not care to know what sort of product of pranking was hidden in his bag. Suddenly, the boy snatched his bag and books, running from the library. Shaking it off, I opened my book to begin reading about the Second Goblin Rebellion.

Potter stifled a laugh. Annoyed, I turned to him with pursed lips. "What?" I hissed, "is so funny? And why did he leave?" I nodded toward the door of Black's departure.

"He's begun to consider you a harbinger of detention," James grinned. It really wasn't that bad of a grin. Kind of... I all but slapped myself when I registered the thought.

"Do you not then? I'm not a harbinger of detention for you?"

"Eh, a bit," he admitted. "But I'm willing to take detention if you really did just voluntarily come sit by me."

"Don't feel proud, Potter. It was you or Severus Snape."

"Ouch. Now why must you burst my bubble, Lily?"

"Your bubble needs bursting. Insults are good for a healthy development," I snapped.

"Lily, I suggest not saying things like that. Gives people the impression that you're cruel."

"I'm not!"

"I know." We sat in silence for a moment before returning to our schoolwork.

When James finished the essay he was working on, he gathered his things and stood up. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he library whispered in my ear, "See you later, Lily."

He left the library. He did not hex Severus on his way out. He did not drop a dung bomb. He did not ask me out. He just smiled at me, and left.

Only with the knowledge that he could not hear me did I whisper to the air, "Goodbye James."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Summer Before 7****th**** Year**

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters because it is morally wrong to own another human. Seeing as they are not real, Jo gets to own them. Not me. **

**A/N: So I was going to write the last chapter now… but that was too sudden for Lily, she wasn't ready. Then I thought, okay, next chapter will end it. But then I got a good idea, so I'm thinking chapter after that will be the end, or maybe after that…**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS ME! I LOVE YOU!**

Petunia's screech pierced my early morning dreams. Squeezing my eyelids shut harder, and harder, I begged her to silence herself. As I said nothing out loud, she did not respond. Instead, she flung open my bedroom door. A breeze stirred my hair, and the screams became louder, penetrating my very being.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position and turned toward the door as she continued. Finally, the scream faded to an echo as she stood there, breathing heavily with a firm stance and shoulders rising and falling anger. I could practically see the fire radiating from within her.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired, instantly regretting my tone.

"Yes, you little _**freak**_! Something is wrong! The _**normality**_ of my morning had been cruelly torn from me! _**This**_ flew through the window landed in my breakfast cereal!" Only then did I notice the way her fingers curled around the leg of a struggling owl. Petunia thrust the bird at me in anger.

"The poor thing," I cooed, leaping from bed and scooping the owl into my arms. I had never pegged Petunia as an animal abuser, but this was disgraceful.

"It is already _shameful_ enough to be housing someone like _**you**_! I don't want reminders of the existence of… of… _**your people**_**!**" Petunia slammed the door, sending another angry breeze towards me. Her stomps shook the house as she descended the stairs.

I comforted the frightened bird, allowing her to perch on one of my bookshelves. I then proceeded to rip open the letter from Abby after gingerly untying the envelope from the bird's leg.

She had just returned from a holiday in Italy and sent her deepest regards and pity to me, on account of "that wretched muggle sister of yours." Her best suggestion was to send for our friend Emma, who had turned of age, and convince her to hex Petunia into oblivion. If Petunia failed to forget the morning's event, I might just be forced to do that. Or so I told Abby in my letter of reply.

Much thanks due to Petunia, I was wide-awake and ready to begin my day. After dressing and visiting the bathroom, I opened my window to send the recuperated owl out into the world. A black haired boy on the walkway caught my attention. The figure was pacing nervously across the lawn. _Merlin's pants! This isn't happening!_

I dashed down the steps and out the front door, promptly running into the figure I had just seen pacing. The ground was hard as I hit it. I opened my eyes to view the sky, it was all I could see from my position on my back. But now, I could also see James Potter hovering over me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He was scared.

"Bloody hell. This isn't real!" I groaned.

"Umm, umm. No. It's not. I… I have to… go."

"Wait!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered and shifted uneasily.

"Umm. What are you, umm, doing? Here?" I asked.

"I… don't… know. Bye."

"Wait!" I shouted again. This time to an empty lawn. There had been a loud pop and I stood alone on the front steps. James Potter had disapparated from in front of my house.

_Bloody hell! _

_Merlin's pants! _

_Good grief! _

_Leaping lizards! _

_Holy banana popsicle! _

Anger.

That's what I was! I was angry! Embracing the emotion empowered me. Yes! I was angry. Stomping across the yard, letting the anger boil through my blood, I began ranting to myself. That stupid little boy. That obnoxious little git! That self-centered, egotistical, two-faced, spot-light-loving, horrid, little, pricky, arrogant prat!

Prat? That wasn't right. Was James Potter really a prat? He had been a prat all of his life, but he had not done anything prat-like or pricky very recently. He had done a lot less hexing and a whole lot more… being responsible? Yes, as of late, James had not only been responsible, he had been sweet, helpful, and caring. Sometimes. Sometimes he hexed Snape for kicks.

That aside, something had indeed changed in Potter. The change had been subtle and slow, but was now obvious. Why had this occured?

_Well that's just brilliant!_ I muttered to myself. _What am I supposed to say as my excuse now for not going out with James? If he asks me out again. He hadn't asked me out the last few weeks of term. Perhaps he won't again. Or perhaps the arrogant berk will. What will I say…_

_I despise the way her runs his hand through his hair all the time. It just makes it stick up more. Yes! I could never go out with someone who has such an obnoxious habit of purposefully messing up that… wonderfully beautiful disheveled hair. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Train To Hogwarts at beginning of 7****th**** Year**

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm… I wonder what someone would be disclaiming right here… maybe that they do not own the rights to any of the characters or places… except Abby. **

**A/N: Sorry this one isn't funny, but I'm proud of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and private messaging! It really helps, I must say. **

Steam from the Hogwarts Express stung my face as I turned back to see my parents one last time until Christmas. They were such strong people. Because of me, they were introduced into a strange world they knew nothing about. A world they would never completely understand, but they sent their daughter into with all the courage they had. I don't know if I'd be able to do something as brave as that.

Swinging myself onboard, I put on a strong face. Abby bounded up to me within moments, her curls flying wild.

"I've got us a compartment," she smiled. My own grin became less forced when I saw her.

Abby ushered me into a compartment, setting to work straight away on insulting Tuney within an inch of both of their lives. Abby had met Petunia once. There was flying cake involved and we don't talk about it anymore.

Abby suddenly became very sullen, her eyes watering just slightly. "This is our last year of Hogwarts," she whimpered.

"I know, sweetie," I comforted. "It's more than a bit sad."

"It's terrible," she broke down. Flinging her arms around my neck and sobbing. "We'll leave our classmates forever. We'll have to go out into the _real_ world. You-Know-Who is out there, Lily. It's dangerous! It's _real_!"

I just rubbed her back in reply. What was I supposed to say? I was just as scared as she was—probably more so. The only wizarding world I knew was safely inside the walls of Hogwarts. I knew I couldn't go back to the muggle world, but the wizarding world scared me to tears. Voldemort scared me as well. He was a horrid man, he'd never met me but wanted to kill me on principal, and I wasn't planning on taking him lying down.

"I know, honey," I whispered. "I know."

A voice came from the doorway, "Well, I think maybe we should find another compartment, huh mates?"

It was Sirius. Abby immediately perked up, jumping to her feet and ushering all four of the "marauders" inside. "Nonsense, you're quite welcome right here!" She had not gotten over Sirius, I saw. The excitement had already knocked the red rim from her formerly teary eyes.

Abby set to work interrogating the four boys all about their vacations. I kept my eyes fixed on James. He kept his eyes fixed on me. Whenever Abby or one of the boys spoke to him or of him, he cast his eyes down, mumbled a reply, and squirmed in his seat.

"Oh, James," I said suddenly, completely interrupting the conversation I hadn't been listening to. "We have to address the prefects about their responsibilities this year."

"Oh, yeah," he said. His face flashed with many emotions at once, though he seemed pleased to leave the cabin.

We left the cabin, heading towards the train's front. I brushed against him on the way out. He smelled heavenly. But I mustn't think of that.

When we were in the aisle, I opened my mouth to speak. He was faster, stepping in front and spinning around to face me. "Don't ask me why I showed up at your house that one day. Please." His serious eyes bored into mine, pleading.

"I was not going to. Don't assume. I was going to ask how your holiday was."

"It was alright, Lily. How was yours?" We began walking again, slower than before.

"It was okay, I suppose." We walked on in silence. "James, please. Why did you come?"

"I don't know." He stopped again, and I did too. I turned to face him, watching the countryside rush behind him through the window.

"That's a lie," I told him.

"Yes, it is." He stared at me more, carefully considering something behind his dark eyes. "You know exactly why I was there, Lily."

"No, I don't."

"That's a lie," he quietly repeated my earlier accusation.

"Yes, it is," I took my turn repeating his words.

James spoke, "No matter how terrible of a person you think I may be, you know I do care for you. I know you know."

I did not reply. His face, his stance, his entire demeanor was so melancholy.

"I do care for you, Lily Evans."

"I know, James."

"You've begun calling me James."

"Would you like me to stop?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No," he quickly replied, then grinned. "Just wondering, why?"

"You know exactly why, James."

"No, I don't," he, again, repeated my words.

"That's a lie."

"Yes, it is." He sighed, and quickly added, "Or at least, I hope what I think I know is correct."

The rest of the journey to the prefects cabin was in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Beginning of 7****th**** Year**

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: I intend copyright infringement. It's part of my evil plot to take over the world. Not really. **

**A/N: Next chapter will end it.  
**

It was 2 A.M., my favorite time of the day—or night, I suppose. The hour is the perfect time to slip into the common room and have it all to myself. The atmosphere of the world is different at night. The day's edge is taken away, leaving the world with an invigorating absence of inhibitions.

As I made my way towards the big chair in the common room, I saw James sitting on the sofa. He was writing in a black leather notebook, with several others strewn around him. They looked worn with stray papers shoved haphazardly between the pages. Though I considered heading back to bed or sneaking out of Gryffindor tower. I did not want to sleep, I did not want to break rules, and I desperately wanted to speak with James.

I gracefully hopped onto the sofa, landing beside him. "Hello, James."

I obviously startled him, but he seemed pleased. That made me happy. I had not seen James anything but downtrodden for several days, and couldn't help but return the smile.

"Hey," he replied, shutting the notebook and placing it in the pile on the table.

"So," I started. "You've been quiet lately. Why have you not asked me out?" My tongue flowed freely with words I would not speak in the day. But it was 2 A.M. and my inhibitions, as well as my good sense, were holiday.

"Will you go out with me, Lily?" he grinned. He threw in the question like a favorite catchphrase.

"You're avoiding my question."

"You're avoiding mine."

"James," I warned. _I'm avoiding your question for a reason. _

"Fine," he sighed, still grinning. "You've threatened me with death fifty-seven times and I've begun to value my own life."

"Fifty-seven?" _Impressive. And pathetic. At the same time. _

"Yup."

"And how would you know this, James?" I inquired.

"I, uh," he stumbled.

"Oh, just spit it out," I encouraged.

"I keep documentation," he squirmed.

"Documentation?" my mouth hung there; I looked like a dumbstruck fish.

"Yeah," he shed his awkwardness and laughed. "I've got records, journals, lists..." James gestured to the notebooks on the table.

"May I see?"

"Well certainly," he laughed again and his grin was lopsided. "Though I don't see why you'd want to." He lowered his voice, as if telling a secret, "You were there for all of it."

"Oh, just let me look," I said and reached for a notebook. Flipping through the pages, I noticed dates, locations, and exact quotations. James's eyes studied me as I read. They seemed slightly fearful of my disapproval, but eager to see my reactions nonetheless.

After reading an entry in which I suggested he snog a grindylow, I turned towards him. "I'm rather cruel, aren't I?"

"'Bout time you noticed. It's a miracle I have any self-confidence left." His smirk showed incredible amusement.

"Ha! If I hadn't insulted you on such a regular basis your self-confidence might have caused you to spontaneously combust!"

"That maybe true," he mused. "But I think you need to hear a few more facts and figures." Grabbing another book and opening to a page at the beginning, he cleared his throat dramatically and began to read.

"You, Lily Evans, in the past two and a half years, have managed to threaten me with death fifty-seven times, threaten to commit suicide twelve times, threaten to lock me in the vanishing cabinet four times, threaten to go out with the giant squid eight times, threaten to go out with Snape three times, actually go out with Snape one time, threaten to make out with a dragon twice, and threaten to make out with Filch once. But you were extremely tired and downright ticked with me during the last one and I do not hold you responsible for anything said in such a condition."

"I'm sorry." And I truly was.

"Don't be. You're often rather courteous when rejecting me. But your favorite has always been 'when hell freezes over.' Your venom is more intoxicating than harmful."

A blush rose to my cheeks before I asked, "Why do you keep doing it? You could have any girl you wanted. Why me?"

"Because I'm a bloody fool with an excess of perseverance." For some reason these words hurt me. Like a spoiled child, he wanted what he couldn't have. I had been hoping for something different, but he continued. "And because giving up you isn't even an option. I love you Lily, and there's not really anything I can do about it. But I wouldn't if I could. Loving you is the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

These words gave me satisfaction. It was what I had hoped he would say. They comforted me because, on some levels, I shared his sentiments. I loved James, and there was nothing I could do about it. But I wished like hell I could stop.

After carefully considering the motion, James reached for my hand. Part of my mind desperately screamed to pull away. Another part urged me to lean in towards him. Instead I sat there with my hand resting in his, biting my lip. Tears prickled my eyes, taunting me with the risk of falling over. The pesky drops appeared most insensibly when they were entirely unwanted.

Thrilled I hadn't pulled away, James rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand. Warmth flooded through me, originating at the point of his touch.

"I'm sorry if you hate me, Lily," he said, "but I can't stop loving you."

"You're certain?"

"Absolutely."

I nodded. _Good,_ I thought-- though his face made me believe I appeared disappointed. Pulling my hand away and standing up, relief pulsed through me. He'd be there. _When I'm ready, he'll be there. _

As I silently walked up the stairs, a hot spring waterfall erupted from my eyes. My emotions just couldn't straighten themselves out when it came to this beautiful boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

**7****th**** Year**

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: If you read about it in Harry Potter, then JK Rowling owns it—not me. **

**A/N: Last chapter! I'll be writing a longer and more in depth James/Lily soon. But first I have some other ideas.  
**

The transfiguration classroom cleared quickly as soon as the period ended. There was to be an evening Hogsmeade visit and students were eager to head to their dorms and ready themselves. Even Professor McGonagall hurried from the class, but I chose to take my time gathering my books. I'd just finished packing them in my bag when I felt a looming presence behind me.

"Didn't run along with all your little friends, mudblood?" the drawl was deep and sent shivers down her spine. Only one voice was that creepy.

"I though I said something about not using that word, Avery." Feeling much like David when he went up against Goliath, I spun around to face the giant.

"Aw, does the golden Head Girl not like being called mudblood? Or is it the dirty blood running in your veins you despise? I'd be ready to solve that problem anytime you like. Say the word and your dirty blood will be spilt from your mudblood body."

The slow tempo of his voice made it that much more creepy. He was standing very close to me, and my body pulsed with anger and fear. Shifting slightly to put a desk between us, I subtly told him to shove off. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now. I'll think over the offer."

My wrist was suddenly in his grasp, and my twisting was unsuccessful in freeing me. "I think you may be biased about your life," a sinister grin spread across his face. "Perhaps I'll decide for you."

My fingers itched for my wand when the door banged open. James Potter, ever the outstanding model of chivalry, stood behind Avery. His wand was poised at Avery's neck; though it appeared that James was considering choking him with it rather than cursing him.

"I suggest you get your hands off her," he calmly announced. Though the miniature Death Eater's grin widened sickeningly, my wrist was released and circulation returned to my hand.

"Adorable. The Gryffindor knight rescues the mudblood in distress. But you're just a step above her, aren't you?" Avery spat his next words, "Blood-traitor!"

His jaw made a deafening crack when I punched it. Pain throbbed in my hand, but satisfaction overrode it. James relinquished his hold on Avery and smiled at me. His stare was admiring? Impressed? Loving?

Avery held his jaw as he glanced between us before storming from the classroom.

"That was really something, Lily," James said.

"Thanks," I smiled before remembering the throb of my still clenched fist. "Ah!" I gasped in pain and massaged my hand while pulling myself up to sit on the desk behind me.

"Oh, let me help," James offered in concern. Reaching for my hand, he examined it before oh-so-practically declaring, "Well, it's not broken." _It still hurts like nothing I've ever felt before._ "Why didn't you just curse the goon? You could have done a lot more damage to him and a lot less damage to yourself all at once."

"Not nearly as satisfying," I shrugged. James obviously appreciated the truth in that comment. I noticed that our heads were more parallel than usual as I was sitting on the desk.

Though he had finished examining my injury, our hands lingered together, causing a pleasant prickling in my fingers. Shifting his hand slightly, our palms were vertical, lightly pressed against each other. Looking into his eyes, which were already locked on mine, my heart's steady beat became harder.

"Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," he grinned in reference to our hands.

_Oh, Merlin. This is it. He's it. He's perfect. And I'm ready._ Leaping from the desk, I flung my arms around his neck.

"I think I love you, James," I murmured, resting my head against his chest.

"I think I love you, Lily," he replied. I felt a hand against my hair, and something else brush the top of my head. The thought that it might be my lips thrilled me.

"Will you go out with me, Lily? Because it'd be unbelievably cruel to say 'no' after saying something like that. Though of course you can if want to. But please be perfectly honest with me. And yourself, of course. If you are going to say—

I raised a finger up to shush him. "Peace. I will stop your mouth." Rising to tiptoes, I almost fell over when he stepped back.

"Hey," he argued, "That's my line. You're the fiery redhead. I'm the suave and dashing young nobleman."

"James," I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me."

"If you insist," he decided before his lips met mine in magnificently overdue kiss.

This is what I had been waiting for. I just hadn't known. James had known, and he had waited—well, not patiently—but he had waited for me to figure it out.

Standing alone in the empty classroom, holding one another in this perfect moment, I answered the question I had been avoiding "Yes, James. I'll go out with you."

**THE END!**

**A/N: Seeing as not everyone adores theatre as much as I, not everyone may get the references. **

"**Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," is Juliet's line from Act I Scene 5 of William Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. **

"**Peace. I will stop your mouth," is Benedick's line in Act V Scene 4 of William Shakespeare's **_**Much Ado About Nothing**_**. **

**I thoroughly suggest seeing or reading both plays. There are also movies of both. (BTW… The Franco Zeffirelli movie is better that the Baz Lurhmann movie of Romeo and Juliet.)**


End file.
